


Don't You Worry, Baby

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Degradation, Fluff, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Smut, Top!Jongin, bottom!soo, cant pass that up bitch, cant pass that up either, caregiver!jongin, dirty talking, even tho the word daddy is not mentioned, jongin caring about soo ?, ksoo has stuffies, rough smut, slight daddy kink, submissive!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: Prompt: Kyungsoo has a rough day, so Jongin takes extra care of him.





	Don't You Worry, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA I know I haven't written in ages because college is slapping me back and forth across the face, but I decided to write a fic based off of my problems that I'm facing rn, and you'll see that with ksoo !!
> 
> I wanted to write another BDSM type of thing because I'm into it, and I feel like Jongin is a good bb when it comes to stuff like this so yeah 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, this took me like a month to write idek why lmaooo
> 
> There's aftercare in this too, you can't go wrong with that
> 
> Also, there's gonna be some mistakes because I didn't proofread this, so please excuse whatever grammar stuff that I made up oops

“Soo, I’m home!” Jongin called out to the small apartment, shrugging off his backpack, and cracking his neck a little bit with a satisfied sigh. When Kyungsoo didn’t come out, his eyebrows furrowed, wondering if his boyfriend had stepped out for some food. 

 

“Soo?” he called out again uncertainly, but then he heard it. 

 

A soft sniffle came from the bathroom, and Jongin felt his heart stop for a moment. He ran over to the bathroom, expecting the worst, but all he saw was Kyungsoo naked in the bathtub, his eyes red while tears ran down his cheeks. He looked so small with his knees hugged to his chest. 

 

“Baby?” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo flinched, his head snapping over to look at Jongin as if he had just noticed him, his bottom lip quivering as he let out another sob. Jongin walked over slowly, kneeling down in front of the bathtub to dip his hand in, hissing softly when the water was slightly cold. 

 

“Tell me what happened today, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” It hurt Jongin to see the older look so broken like this since it was so rare. Kyungsoo seems like he has everything together, but Jongin knows it’s only because he builds everything up only to explode later. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at him, and bit his lip. Jongin held up a hand to the latter’s cheek to wipe the tears away, even wiping his fingers underneath Kyungsoo’s nose to get rid of the snot. 

 

“It’s… I-It’s stupid, Jongin,” Kyungsoo stuttered, leaning against the warm palm of Jongin’s hand. “I failed some test, and I always do well in the class, I just don’t know what happened this time… and I’m trying to find a job, but no one will take me, and this past week has just sucked since I have to deal with people I don’t like…” 

 

Jongin nodded, knowing that Kyungsoo has been trying his hardest ever since the beginning of the semester, but it was too much for him to take. 

 

“Kyungsoo, listen to me. You don’t have to find a job so soon because I will take care of you. We’re doing just fine, you just focus on your studies, and if you don’t get anything, then maybe it’s a sign that you don’t need one yet.” He held Kyungsoo’s hand tightly, and Kyungsoo took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly like how Jongin taught him whenever he was stressed out. “That test isn’t the end either, it’ll probably be the one that’s dropped if you’re doing so well in the class, and people are always gonna be assholes, my love, that’s just how it is. If they’re that jealous of you getting higher grades, they should be learning from you, not hating you for it. You’re amazing, you know that, right?” 

 

Kyungsoo blushed, and Jongin smiled brightly at it, pinching the rosy skin gently. Kyungsoo’s tears had dried up, and he wasn’t sniffling as much anymore, so Jongin took that as a sign to bring him out of the bathtub. Words didn’t have to be spoken to know that what Jongin said made Kyungsoo feel better, he just knew. 

 

“Come here, baby, that’s it,” Jongin whispered as he held Kyungsoo’s hand gently to help him stand up, the older boy blushing hotly since he was bare. Jongin was quick to bring him a towel, making sure he didn’t slip when coming out of the bathtub. 

 

“I want one of your shirts,” Kyungsoo said softly as Jongin patted him dry, wrapping the towel around him to pick him up bridal style. 

 

“Of course, baby, we’re gonna stay home for the rest of the day, okay? We’re just gonna relax, and watch some TV…” Jongin continued to say sweet promises as he carried Kyungsoo to the bedroom, and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to smile at the way Jongin always took care of him. He nuzzled his nose against Jongin’s jawline with his eyes closed, feeling the soft mattress underneath himself. 

 

“You look good with a beanie,” Kyungsoo commented, and Jongin chuckled as he went over to the dresser to grab one of his shirts, and a pair of boxers. 

 

“You look good with no clothes on,” Jongin responded, and he knew Kyungsoo was blushing again. 

 

“Lift your shirt for me, Nini.” Kyungsoo’s voice shook slightly from trying to be so bold, and Jongin raised his eyebrows, turning back around to look at his boyfriend in mock confusion. Kyungsoo was outright red, his chest being a little pink as well as he sat up, covering his length with the towel. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I just… wanna see them.” Jongin smiled, giggling to himself as he lifted up his white shirt to show off all eight of the little squares of muscle, taking a glance at them too as Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered down to the little happy trail that lead to another thing that the older wanted to see. 

 

“This enough for you, baby boy?” Jongin asked in a husky voice, his gaze shifting to see Kyungsoo’s eyes trained on something lower than his abs. “Or do you want something else that’ll help your stress?” 

 

“I want all of you,” Kyungsoo murmured, and Jongin let his eyes close halfway as he took off his shirt, revealing his entire tanned upper half all for Kyungsoo to drink in. This was all his. 

 

“How do you want me?” Jongin asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Kyungsoo with his legs spread, bringing up his knees to plant his feet on the bed, and making sure their shoulders were touching. Kyungsoo slowly removed his towel to reveal his half hard erection, and Jongin licked his lips hungrily as he let his eyes roam the other’s softer body. Kyungsoo smiled softly as he reached up to take off the younger’s beanie, messing up his hair playfully as he let it drop to the floor.

 

“Can I ride you?” Kyungsoo asked shyly, and Jongin smiled reassuringly, nodding as his eyes displayed amusement. 

 

“Of course, you can, babydoll. Are you stretched enough for me?” Kyungsoo looked away and bit his lip, rubbing his heels slightly against the blankets as he felt embarrassment wash over him. 

 

“I… I fingered myself earlier today to try and relieve the stress, but something bigger than two fingers has to be inside.” Jongin’s smile immediately disappeared as he stared at Kyungsoo with a new fire in his eyes, biting down on his plush bottom lip. 

 

“Come here then,” Jongin whispered, patting the space between his legs, and Kyungsoo moved quickly to sit between them, placing his hands on Jongin’s knees carefully. He let his fingertips drag down Jongin’s toned chest and stomach lightly, watching goosebumps appear on the golden skin. 

 

“You’re so handsome.” Jongin hummed quietly, letting Kyungsoo do whatever he wanted for now. Once he felt a finger on his nipple, he gasped softly at the little circles being drawn onto the sensitive area. 

 

“Soo, baby,” Jongin moaned when he felt Kyungsoo’s hand massaging his bulge at the same time, letting his head lean back to softly bump on the headboard, letting himself grow hard under Kyungsoo’s almost hesitant touch. “I’m sensitive, love, go a little easy on me.” Kyungsoo massaged slower this time, shushing Jongin softly to help him not lose it so easily. 

 

“You haven’t touched yourself for a long time, huh?” Jongin shook his head, his hips bucking automatically into the pleasurable touch. 

 

“I’ve been too busy to even grind up against you in the mornings… We both need this.” Kyungsoo smiled, knowing that Jongin had some new classes to go to in the mornings, so he would have to eat breakfast fast. He had to admit that he did miss a sleepy Jongin coming into the kitchen with morning wood, and Kyungsoo would feel it whenever Jongin back hugged him to rub his hips in little motions to relieve the sensation. 

 

Once he knew Jongin was nice and hard, he unbuttoned the younger’s pants, tugging off his pants and underwear while huffing impatiently when they got caught on Jongin’s foot. Jongin only laughed, helping Kyungsoo get it off all the way. 

 

“No condom?” Jongin asked in surprise when Kyungsoo only grabbed the lube to pour it all over the younger’s length. Jongin let out a hiss at the cold feeling, groaning when Kyungsoo spread it all over eagerly. 

 

“No, I just… I know you’re clean, and I’m clean too, so it’ll be okay. I just wanna feel all of you.” Kyungsoo didn’t look at Jongin as he said this, averting his gaze to Jongin’s dick, watching at how his hand became so slippery with the velvety foreskin. He could feel it all building up again, and this was not the time to explode. 

 

“Look at me.” Kyungsoo whined softly at the other’s request, biting his lip as he felt tears come to his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pathetic at how he was going to cry again when he just did that an hour ago. 

 

Jongin placed his fingers under Kyungsoo’s chin to lift his head up, but he still kept his eyes closed. When he felt lips against his, and two strong hands gripping his waist securely, the feeling of safety washed over him, his worries and tears being pushed away. 

 

They continued to kiss slowly, hungrily, taking their time to explore each other’s mouths with hot tongues and heat tingling along their bodies. Jongin squeezed his waist hard to lift him up a little bit, situating his cock so that the tip was right at the older’s entrance. 

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo moaned breathlessly through their kiss when he started to slowly sink down, and it took all of Jongin’s willpower not to thrust up into him hard to fuck him fast. 

 

“Easy now, angel, take it slow-” He was cut off with a loud groan when Kyungsoo chose to sink down all the way fast, his fingers digging hard into soft hips. Kyungsoo smiled against Jongin’s hair, staying very still for a little bit to feel the stretch and size of his boyfriend filling him up just how he likes it. 

 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo said softly, not really meaning it as he could practically feel Jongin trying to control himself. No condom meant more contact, and Jongin could feel every little detail.

 

“You’re really testing me right now,” Jongin said gruffly against Kyungsoo’s neck, biting down hard to make the other squeal. He felt Kyungsoo’s fingers scratch up his back to tighten themselves in his hair as the soft noise spilled from his lips. 

 

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo whispered against his ear, and Jongin growled low as he sucked hard on a spot while thrusting up at the same time. Kyungsoo gasped loud when Jongin’s strong hands lifted him up only to force him back down. 

 

“Soo…” Jongin moaned, moving his hips slowly at first before building up a rough rhythm. “Why do you have to be so fucking tight, hm? Squeezing me like you don’t want me to leave your pretty little ass.” 

 

Kyungsoo whimpered as he decided to start bouncing to his own pace, letting Jongin sit still for a while. The younger leaned his back against the headboard, letting his glazed eyes wander around Kyungsoo’s body with lust, palms feeling up his stomach to rub his thumbs against soft, pink nipples. He grunted as he felt Kyungsoo tighten around him even more as he pinched the nub, watching plush lips fall open to moan his name while a small hand came up to wrap around Jongin’s wrist in desperation. 

 

Jongin finally let his gaze go down to the center of pleasure, watching his cock disappear and reappear, Kyungsoo’s dick bobbing up and down as his ass continued to slam against tanned hips and toned thighs with loud slaps of skin on skin. He was absolutely mesmerized by the sight. 

 

“J-Jongin, please touch,” Kyungsoo begged, pressing his body a little closer to Jongin’s toned one in an attempt to rub up against Jongin’s abs. 

 

“But we’re just getting started, baby, why come so soon?” Jongin teased, relishing in the heat of Kyungsoo’s body wrapped all around him as he met Kyungsoo’s teary eyes. 

 

“P-Please, Jongin,” Kyungsoo sobbed, and Jongin knew the older was close as he used Jongin’s dick to abuse his prostate over and over again. One touch of his cock, and he would explode all over Jongin’s stomach. 

 

“Be still,” Jongin said in a strict voice, but Kyungsoo shook his head, the beginnings of his orgasm starting to wash over him as he continued to grind down fast. 

 

“Kyungsoo. Be still,” Jongin said a little louder this time, commanding. Kyungsoo only slowed down, his lower lip quivering with the need to let go. Jongin shook his head, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hips to make him go down all the way onto his cock, keeping him there with a strong grip. 

 

“Not yet, baby, you can’t come yet.” Kyungsoo let out a loud whine, trying to move himself before finally giving up, his body trembling since the head of Jongin’s dick was barely pressing on his prostate. 

 

“Why not?” he whimpered, tears immediately swimming in his eyes. Jongin pressed their foreheads together, taking his hands off of the older’s hips slowly to make sure he wouldn’t start bouncing again before taking the smaller hands into his own. 

 

“I wanna edge you until you’re begging for it like a greedy bitch,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo moaned, his eyes closing as his cock twitched. Jongin watched as more precum leaked out, and he laughed softly, twisting the tip with his thumb and forefinger just enough to make Kyungsoo yell out an incoherent noise. 

 

Kyungsoo needed this humiliation. He needed to be degraded, to be fucked around with a little, and edged so hard that when he came, the stress would be practically non-existent. 

 

“Please, please, please, let me come, please, Jongin,” Kyungsoo sobbed, his nails digging into Jongin’s shoulders, but he still wouldn’t budge. Instead, Jongin made a tight ring around the base while using his other hand to pump Kyungsoo’s dick slowly.

 

Such torturous bliss. 

 

“You’re staying so still, what a good little boy,” Jongin commented, pressing his thumb against the tip to rub it gently, still keeping his fingers wrapped tightly. This only made Kyungsoo shake uncontrollably, his breathing coming out in gasps as he felt a dry orgasm just barely make it to the surface before it sunk back down to burn under his skin once more. 

 

“No, no, don’t let go, I’ll come,” Kyungsoo warned in panic when he felt Jongin’s fingers slightly loosen. Jongin made a low noise in his throat, using his other hand to wrap around Kyungsoo’s delicate neck. Kyungsoo looked him in the eyes, licking his lips slowly at the feeling of power in that grip alone.

 

“You will not come. I’m gonna let go, and you’re gonna be completely still, you’re not gonna move one fucking inch. You will obey me, understand?” Jongin asked so quietly, and Kyungsoo almost couldn’t hear him from how loud the blood was rushing in his ears. 

 

“I understand, sir,” Kyungsoo responded almost automatically, and Jongin smirked slightly, withdrawing his fingers carefully from the base. 

 

The amount of concentration and focus it took was almost unbearable and impossible. Kyungsoo knew that he couldn’t close his eyes because Jongin’s hand would tighten around his neck, and that would for sure make him buck his hips and paint both of their stomachs white. 

 

He was sweating by the time Jongin moved his hand all the way off, his cock twitching and weeping clear liquid. He could feel it almost crashing down on him, but looking into Jongin’s hard gaze somehow made him control it, his hole squeezing tightly around the thick shaft inside of him. He doesn’t understand how Jongin can always stay this hard. 

 

“Good boy,” Jongin praised him with pride in his eyes, and Kyungsoo almost started sobbing from how painful it was, but receiving that compliment was enough for him to ignore it. “Now, I want you to tell me when you’re close, okay? You still with me, baby boy?” 

 

Kyungsoo blinked at him, trying not to cry as he nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He was in a very fragile state, and Jongin knew this all too well. He would push Kyungsoo a little bit more, knowing the older can only take so much today. 

 

With a gentle touch, Jongin held Kyungsoo’s member in his hand, using his thumb to softly rub slow circles against the middle and down to the base, coming back to lightly brush across the tip. He did this a few times as he moved his hips carefully, making sure he was still just on Kyungsoo’s prostate, but not completely pushing on it. 

 

Kyungsoo was holding onto Jongin’s shoulders even tighter this time, wondering if his nails would draw blood at this point. He’s done that before, and Jongin wanted the crescent shapes to be permanent scars. 

 

“So that I remember how good you felt when I fucked you,” the younger answered to the question of why he wanted them to damage his skin, and looking back on that memory, Kyungsoo felt himself become horribly close to the edge that he almost forgot to warn Jongin. 

 

“Close, close,” Kyungsoo breathed out, and Jongin stopped all of his actions immediately. Kyungsoo loosened his hold, and Jongin took his hand off of Kyungsoo’s throat to trail his fingertips up and down the older’s body. He left a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses all over Kyungsoo’s neck while he was at it, an apology of sorts if he ever unconsciously squeezed a little too hard. 

 

“Focus on your breathing, darling, it makes things easier,” Jongin reminded him, and Kyungsoo began to breathe in and out slowly, and the younger nodded in approval. “Good, now I’m gonna do it again, just tell me when to stop.” 

 

Jongin always knew out to take care of him. Denying Kyungsoo may seem like a mean and unforgiving route to caring for him, but he knew that Kyungsoo needed this. He needed to be brought to the brink and back down again to really feel what Jongin was doing to him instead of rushing through everything, and leaving Kyungsoo with a bit of stress left over. Jongin had to make sure Kyungsoo was mentally exhausted after this.  

 

He also understood that he had to be mostly gentle. Normally, Jongin would be tossing Kyungsoo around and spanking him, even slapping his face, but when it gets to this point, Kyungsoo can snap at any moment from a of couple harsh words to one good spank. 

 

“Jongin, close,” Kyungsoo whispered, and Jongin almost didn’t hear him through the haze of his lust, but he stopped just at the right time, and when Kyungsoo began to really cry this time, he was quick to comfort him, knowing he was falling apart.

 

“Sh, sh, sh, Soo, you’ll get to come, babydoll, I promise you,” Jongin whispered into his ear, and Kyungsoo hugged him this time, sobbing against Jongin’s shoulder due to his cock being red and aching, the need to let go becoming too overwhelming. 

 

Just a little more, Jongin thought to himself as he finally pushed forward to get Kyungsoo on his back, and Kyungsoo was so far gone at this point that he didn’t know which direction he was even going in, his eyes showing complete panic. 

 

Jongin was always there to comfort him though. He was always there as he leaned down to softly comfort Kyungsoo with a few kisses to the older’s lips, and Kyungsoo tangled his own fingers in Jongin’s hair to kiss back sloppily, the subspace making him feel dizzy with desire. 

 

“Jongin, please, I need you to fuck me,” he begged when Jongin began to thrust with slow ruts of his hips, his eyes closing as he buried his face in Kyungsoo’s neck to stifle a groan.

 

“But I am fucking you, baby, what do you mean?” Jongin asked innocently, and Kyungsoo shook his head, tears finally spilling over as he tried to buck his hips faster. That was the signal that Jongin needed. 

 

“I-I need you to fuck me, make me scr-scream your name,” Kyungsoo sobbed out, and Jongin did fuck him. 

 

He carefully aimed the tip of his dick so that it was hitting the other’s prostate dead on and rough, his hand coming up to smear Kyungsoo’s tears and drool all over his face, gripping his cheeks with a deep grasp of his fingers to make their eyes lock. 

 

“This good enough for you, slut?” he snarled, and Kyungsoo yelled out a ‘yes’, his eyes looking so pretty as they kept watering, his tears cascading down his face as he tried to keep his eyes open to look right back at Jongin. 

 

“You’re gonna come for me, Soo. You’re gonna come for me right now,” Jongin growled, slapping Kyungsoo’s cheek hard, and that’s when everything began crashing down. When Kyungsoo began crying loud at his peak, Jongin bent down to bite sharply on his neck, pulling back to glare down into those teary eyes. 

 

Another harder slap to the other cheek, and Kyungsoo came untouched with a scream of Jongin’s name, his field of vision lost in the white specks of pleasure that wracked his smaller frame, his back arching sharply against Jongin’s body. The younger kept roughly fucking him, causing overstimulation as he orgasmed with a strong bite and a loud groan against Kyungsoo’s neck, giving one last hard thrust. 

 

“Baby?” Jongin whispered after a few moments of silence, pulling his head up to look at Kyungsoo’s reddened face, looking so beautiful against the white sheets. His thick eyebrows were furrowed, eyes closed as he took in deep breaths. 

 

“Nini,” Kyungsoo mumbled, opening his eyes to look at Jongin but he immediately closed them as he let out a soft sob, the backs of his hands covering his eyes as he cried it all out. Jongin held him tightly, pulling out slowly as he gently moved Kyungsoo’s hands away to kiss away his tears. He knew he was Kyungsoo’s safe place at this point, and he intended to do whatever it took to make sure Kyungsoo steadily came back down. 

 

“Stay close, Nini, s-stay close,” Kyungsoo sobbed, clinging to Jongin as hard as he could.

 

“Sh, sh, sh, you’re okay, sweetheart, I’m here for you, I’m right here. You know I don’t think of you as any of those bad words, right? You were so good, baby, you took me so well,” he praised softly, and Kyungsoo sniffled, nodding his head as his bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Jongin smiled softly, wiping away the excess tears as he carefully picked Kyungsoo up, cradling him close as he wrapped a blanket around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, one arm under his bottom, and another across his back. 

 

“Nini, I did really, really well, right?” Kyungsoo whimpered, sounding close to tears again, and Jongin shushed him once more, walking him around the apartment slowly, knowing this was the best way to bring Kyungsoo back to reality. 

 

“Baby, you were the best. You listened to me, obeyed me, and you made yourself open to me, and I appreciate that so much, sweetheart. Your trust will always be such an amazing gift to have, and I’ll always cherish it, protect it,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo clung onto him tightly, letting just a few more tears slip out as his tummy felt so warm from the praise. “Protect you.” 

 

Kyungsoo had his head rested on the solid shoulder, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep from the smooth rhythm of Jongin’s footsteps. 

 

When he woke up, he was in a bath again, but Jongin was there behind him washing his hair and rubbing soap all over his body, whispering quiet words of endearment as he massaged the sweet-smelling scent into Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

“Hi, princess,” Jongin greeted him softly with a warm smile, rinsing all of the soap off of the smaller when he was sure he was fully awake. “Feeling better, my love?” 

 

Kyungsoo sleepily nodded, letting out a soft hum when he was being lead back against Jongin’s chest, tanned fingers rubbing his soft tummy slowly.

 

“Don’t touch there,” Kyungsoo mumbled with a pout, but Jongin only laughed softly, continuing to rub the soft skin. 

 

“Your precious tummy is beautiful. And your hips and thighs? Perfect for grabbing.” Jongin could see Kyungsoo’s ears becoming red, and he smiled gently, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head as the older remained quiet due to being shy. 

 

When they both had soaked in the hot water for long enough, Jongin dried Kyungsoo off with the softest towel he could find while Kyungsoo stood there with half-closed eyes, watching the younger take care of him so well. There was a slight ache in his lower back, but the hot water had helped soothe it. 

 

“Did you already wash your hair?” Kyungsoo asked softly when Jongin was dressing him in his own shirt and boxers. He nodded, giving Kyungsoo’s forehead a tender kiss, and another one on his lips. Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Jongin in confusion. 

 

“How long was I out then?” Jongin laughed out of pure content, shaking his head as he stared at Kyungsoo with so much affection in his eyes that Kyungsoo had to smile back, his fingers tangling themselves into the younger’s half dried hair. 

 

“Long enough, pretty baby. I got some snacks, and water waiting for you in the kitchen, and you’re drinking all that water, maybe more,” Jongin said with a soft and stern voice, but Kyungsoo nodded up at him with wide eyes. Jongin muttered a quiet “good boy,” and carried the smaller to the living room, setting him down on the couch with his favorite stuffed bear while going to the kitchen to collect everything. Kyungsoo squealed softly when he saw it, and hugged the bear close to him, giving it multiple pecks. When he looked to the right of himself, another loud squeal slipped from his mouth as he grabbed for the stuffed hippo, hugging them both to his body. He rubbed his cheeks against them, and Jongin watched him with pure awe in his expression before shaking his head to bring himself back to reality. 

 

“Does baby wanna cuddle?” Jongin asked softly, and Kyungsoo looked behind him with a bright light shining in his eyes, nodding enthusiastically. Jongin smiled big, and brought over some of the snacks they had along with a large water bottle to make sure his princess didn’t get dehydrated. 

 

When Jongin sat down, Kyungsoo easily slid onto his lap, straddling him as he opened his mouth for the younger to pop in pieces of granola bars and fruit while giving him water every now and then. 

 

“You better have had some water already, Jongin,” Kyungsoo warned him with a small pout, and Jongin nodded with an amused smile, popping another grape into the older’s mouth. 

 

“I did, baby, don’t you worry. I still haven’t forgotten the time that you yelled at me for not doing it.” Kyungsoo chuckled, tapping Jongin’s nose gently while finishing off the water. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin with his eyebrows raised, and Jongin was staring at his lightly bruising cheeks, obvious hurt in his eyes as he caressed them gently with his hands, running his fingers down to the bruises on Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo gave him a warm smile, giving his lover a soft kiss to calm him down. 

 

“Don’t you dare feel guilty, I needed that. I needed everything that you gave me, and I loved all of it,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Jongin’s lips, and Jongin hugged him tightly, pressing his eyes against the older’s neck as he grasped at Kyungsoo’s hair, rocking them back and forth. 

 

“Are you sure there wasn’t anything that you didn’t like?” Jongin asked shakily, and Kyungsoo thought about it for a few moments, knowing that Jongin wanted him to be completely honest. 

 

“There wasn’t anything wrong, baby, you took care of me in more ways than one. I needed you to be aggressive, and I needed you to be soft, and you did that for me. You always know how to make me feel better.” Kyungsoo placed a soft kiss on Jongin’s head, petting his hair slowly as he let the words sink in, looking down at the man he loved with gentle eyes. 

 

“Hold me tighter,” Jongin murmured after a few minutes, and Kyungsoo giggled, using all of his strength to squeeze the younger in his arms. 

 

“I think the only thing I didn’t like was falling asleep so fast,” Kyungsoo said quietly, and Jongin rubbed soothing shapes into his back which only made Kyungsoo’s eyes droop at the comfortable touch. He could feel the younger’s smile against his neck since he knew his touches were working. 

 

“You still need more sleep,” Jongin whispered, and Kyungsoo shook his head despite the yawn that stretched his lips. 

 

“I don’t wanna go back to bed,” Kyungsoo whined, but Jongin brought his head up to place a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips, instantly melting away the second whine that was ready to come out. 

 

“Sleep right here with me then,” Jongin mumbled with equally sleepy looking eyes, and Kyungsoo suddenly became drowsy at the look. He could only nod while looking at his lover’s handsome face, and they kissed lazily, letting their mouths move together slowly for a while. Jongin sloppily sucked on Kyungsoo’s tongue, and he could only let out a shaky breath at the feeling of Jongin’s mouth working wonders on him. 

 

A trail of spit was between them when they pulled back, and Jongin wiped it away, a soft sigh coming out slowly as he stared at the older’s reddened cheeks and pink lips. 

 

“Rest your eyes, love. No more worrying about finding a job, okay? I will take care of you,” Jongin whispered, leaning back against the couch so that Kyungsoo’s head was tucked comfortably against Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo smiled wide, wondering how he had found and built such a perfect relationship.

 

That’s how he fell asleep once more, with the smooth rise and fall of Jongin’s chest, and the comfortable touches of the younger’s hands rubbing his back. 

 

Everything was okay again. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love writing aftercare, I cried


End file.
